miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pawika/Elis, czyli kto pierwszy na starcie
Oto Pawika powraca z nową nikłą dawką natchnienia ! To opko jest kompletnie nie związane z "Co ja tu robię?", więc jeśli tamtego szajsu ktoś nie przeczytał, a to mu się spodobało, to... To poprostu nie musi czytać tamtego, żeby coś zrozumieć. Ciąg dalszy mojego poprzedniego ff, będzie najszybciej za miesiąc lub 2. A narazie, ciesezcie się tym co wam tutaj zapodaję i komentować ! Plooooooose XDDD Ps; Dedykuję Anielicy :) Coś-prolog Ptaszki śpiewają, listki spadają, pary zrywają, deszcz pada, ptaszek z dachu spada. Ogólnie, piękny dzień dla Elisy siedzącej i moknącej na ławce w parku. Coś sprawiało, że dziewczyna lubiła patrzeć na innych ludzi i wszystko, co ją otaczało. Miała gdzieś czy ten ktoś jest w rozpaczy, czy wygrał w zdrapce 10 000 dolców. Jednak dla swoich przyjaciół potrafiła być psychologiem. Tyle tylko, że tych przyjaciół nie miała, no, na pewno nie więcej niż jednego. Kiedyś miała przyjaciółkę, Wendy… Niestety, dziewczyna wyprowadziła się z jej dzielnicy i teraz widywały się tak rzadko, że żadna z nich drugiej już nie pamięta nazwiska. Jednak Elisa nie miała tego szczęścia, nie potrafiła zapomnieć żadnego ze swoich starych znajomych. Normalny człowiek, gdy jakaś znajomość przemija, zwyczajnie zapomina i tego nie przeżywa, bo wie, że będzie jeszcze wiele takich ludzi jak tamci. Szatynka po prostu miała tak dobrą pamięć, że nie potrafiła zapomnieć żadnej osoby, którą kiedyś polubiła. Najgorsze uczucie było wtedy, gdy widziała kogoś spośród starych kolegów, a on udawał, że jej nie ma. Miała jednak sposób na takich idiotów. Dziewczyna rozmyślała akurat o tym, że powinna znaleźć nowych przyjaciół, kiedy jakiś chłopak przejechał na rowerze obok niej po kałuży. Niebieskooka nie przejęła się za bardzo, ale i tak wzięła zgniecioną puszkę spod ławki, zamachnęła się i rzuciła w stronę chłopaka, który ją już doszczętnie zmoczył. Niestety (dla chłopaka oczywiście), szatynka trafiła w szprychy przedniego koła roweru. Chłopak wpadł w poślizg i po chwili leżała plackiem w wielkiej kałuży błota, a jego rower obok. Przemoczona Elisa wybuchła śmiechem, wstała z ławki i krzyknęła w stronę swojej ofiary. - A przeprosić nie łaska? – Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu – I tak nie jesteś pierwszy… - Jednak chłopak szybko wstał i do niej podbiegł. Joey nie wiedział, że jego niedoszły morderca trenował sztuki walki i samoobronę. Nieopatrznie chwycił przemoczoną szatynkę za nadgarstek, ale po chwili leżał na ziemi. Znowu. - Och, przepraszam. – Powiedziała słodkim głosikiem z kpiną – Zabolało? Nie pomyślałabym. (tutaj trzeba dopisać XDDD) Chłopak wstał powoi i otrzepał się. Co prawda na nic, bo to w końcu błoto, ale się otrzepał (XDDDDDDDD). - Wiesz, że mogłem wylądować w szpitalu?!!! – Krzyknął na dziewczynę. Ta nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. - Wiesz, że mój ojciec jest bogaty, a ja mam trzy różne paszporty? No, więc lepiej się od pierwiastkuj ode mnie. A ! Jeszcze jedno. – Wcisnęła mu do ręki równie mokrą co ona, wizytówkę. – Ochrona, Detektyw itd.; itp.; Zadzwoń. Bez słowa po tym odeszła i jakby, rozpłynęła się we mgle. Joey patrzył za nią przez chwilę, po tym szybko schował wizytówkę do kieszeni spodni. - Czemu taka ładna i taka trudna przy okazji… - Uśmiechnął się chytrze do siebie, odwrócił i pobiegł do swojego roweru i prowadząc go, ruszył do swojego domu. Skomentuj, jeśli chcesz darmową żabę :D Rozdział pierwszy – tego czegoś Pierwszy dzień szkoły, to chyba dla każdego istna mordęga. Noo, poza tymi osobami, które poza lekcjami nie mają nic ciekawego do roboty. Dla Elisy był to tylko kolejny, nudny dzień jej monotonnego życia. Przez te wszystkie lekcje, nie będzie mieć czasu na jej ulubione zajęcie – obserwowanie ludzi w parku i na ulicach Paryża. Lubiła przyglądać się problemom innych ludzi. Ona nie miała czegoś takiego w życiu, nie znała słowa problem, ponieważ nie miała nigdy żadnego kłopotu z czymkolwiek. Poza wszystkim, od innych ludzi odróżniała ją jeszcze jedna rzecz, a mianowicie to, że ona chciałaby mieć z czymś kłopot. Szatynka szła właśnie przez mało uczęszczaną ulicę, która była skrótem do szkoły. Pewnie wszyscy chcieliby, żeby w tym momencie wydarzyła się pierwsza akcja z jej udziałem, ale nie. Szła dalej, przyglądając się przechodniom i wsłuchując się w rozmowy dochodzące z kamienic, obok których przechodziła. W końcu dotarła do budynku gimnazjum i liceum, ona szła teraz do drugiej gimnazjum. Niebieskie oczy dziewczyny przyglądały się wszystkim uczniom i nauczycielom. W tej szkole była znana, jako nikt. Nikt, który nigdy nic nie mówisz, nie zgłaszał się i zawsze dostawał same szóstki. Teraz miała być przeniesiona do kolejnej klasy. Tak, była już przenoszona do 3 różnych klas, ponieważ w żadnej nie było „jej poziomu” i wszyscy byli tam po prostu patałachami. Zamyślona dziewczyna spostrzegła znajome rysy twarzy przy niebieskich szafkach po lewej stronie korytarza. On… Ten sam gość, który wczoraj ją ochlapał. Ten, który ochlapał ją, ponieważ się zagapił na jej oczy. Miała ochotę podejść do niego i z miejsca kopnąć go w ten jego uśmieszek, z jakim rozmawiał ze swoim kolegą. Na jej nieszczęście znajomy blondyn ją zauważył. Joey, gdy tylko zobaczył dziewczynę z niebieskimi oczami, zostawił znajomego i ruszył w stronę El. Ona poszła dalej, ale ponieważ chłopak chciał z nią porozmawiać, zapomniał co się stało poprzedniego dnia i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. - Cześć, chciałem tylko… - Nie dokończył, ponieważ leżał już na szkolnej posadzce. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, spojrzeli na leżącego idiotę. - Mam to gdzieś. – Powiedziała do swojej ofiary, po czym zwróciła się do hołoty stojącej i gapiącej się na nich. – A wy, co się gapicie! Zboczeniec. – Huknęła, na Joeya i poszła do dyrektora. Tak już miała. Potrafiła w jednej chwili być agresywna, a w drugiej iść i sama na siebie naskarżyć do dyra. Zapukała do drzwi zrobionych z jasnego drewna, nie tak jak pozostałe, z brązowego. - Proszę. – Usłyszała niski męski głos i weszła do środka gabinetu. - Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze! – Starszy mężczyzna gestem zaprosił nastolatkę, by usiadła na krześle obok biurka. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że przed chwilą przewróciłam pewnego zboczeńca, przepraszam. – Powiedziała neutralnym tonem. Dyro był trochę zdziwiony, po chwili odpowiedział. - Jaki to był chłopak? - Blondyn, grzywka na jednym oku, szare oczy, na oko 3 gimnazjum lub 1 liceum. Mężczyzna za biurkiem pogrzebał chwilę w tablecie, a po chwili pokazał Elis zakładkę ze zdjęciem wyżej opisanego nastolatka. „Joey Dalmoint, 3 gimnazjum, klasa c, 16 lat, problemy w matematyce, zmarła matka…” Tyle szatynka zdążyła przeczytać w 5 sekund, bo tylko tyle czasu mężczyzna trzymał jej przed twarzą ekran dotykowy. - Porozmawiam z nim później. Daj mi swój plan lekcji. – Dziewczyna bez gadania dała kartkę dyrektorowi, a on dał jej inny. – To jest twój nowy plan, a teraz idź do Sali 61. - Dobrze, do widzenia. – Pożegnała się i wyszła na korytarz. Ruszyła do klasy. Rozdział drugi – nadal nie wiem co to ma być Eli zapukała do nieznanej jej wcześniej klasy, a następnie weszła. Czuła się trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ wszyscy wyglądali na starszych od niej i się na nią gapili. - Tak? – Zapytała sympatyczna nauczycielka. - Dyrektor kazał mi przyjść do tej klasy, jestem Elisa Cartin. – Przedstawiła się wysoka szatynka. - Dobrze, usiądź w ostatniej ławce z prawej strony i przygotuj się do lekcji. – Dziewczyna usiadła w ławce, a wychowawczyni ostro zwróciła się do reszty klasy. – Wszyscy poza Elisą, WSTAĆ !! – Krzyknęła do wychowanków. – Elisa jest rok od was młodsza, ale jest na wyższym poziomie niż wy, więc wraz z dyrektorem, uzgodniliśmy, ze przeskoczy rok i trafi do naszej klasy. (Tutaj miało być zdanie „Słyszałam, że powaliła już niejednego zboczeńca, więc uważajcie” XDDD) USIĄŚĆ! – Rozkazała, tym samym kończąc informowanie uczniów, Eli była w lekkim szoku. Zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Dobrze, że w tej szkole są tylko podpisane zeszyty, nie można dzięki temu po podręcznikach poznać, w której ktoś jest klasie. Tylko dlaczego nikt nie spytał jej o zdanie? W sumie, to jej to nie robiło. Zaraz! W jednej z trzecich klas jest przecież ten Joey! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po klasie, ale nie spostrzegła znajomego jej bałwana, którego już dwa razy położyła na ziemię. - Gdzie się szlaja ten Dalmoint? Znowu się spóźnia. – Powiedziała nauczycielka, jakby do siebie i w tym samym momencie do sali wpadł blondyn. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Krzyknął i od razu usiadł. W ostatniej ławce po lewej stronie! - Znowu. – Powiedziała kobieta do szarookiego, gdy ten usiadł. – Poznaj Elisę. – Wskazała dłonią na nastolatkę w równoległej ławce. On, gdy tylko to usłyszał, obejrzał się z uśmiechem, ale Elis posłała mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak trochę się przestraszył i już się na nią nie oglądał. Po skończonych lekcjach, El jako pierwsza wybiegła z Sali. Dzisiaj, jako że to pierwszy dzień roku szkolnego, mieli tylko 4 lekcje. Niebieskooka kierowała się do swojej szafki, by odłożyć niepotrzebne zeszyty. Otworzyła ją i wsadziła grube zeszyty, spostrzegła coś, a raczej kogoś. Nie przestała robić, co robiła, ale po chwili, z Nienacka, zatrzasnęła czerwone drzwiczki z hukiem. Chłopak, który stał przy szafce obok i podpatrywał szatynkę, podskoczył ze strachu. Co on wyrabia ?! Niebieskooka spojrzała na blondyna mroźnym wzrokiem i powiedziała. - Tylko spróbuj do mnie podejść… - Mruknęła z groźbą w głosie i odeszła w swoją stronę. Szarooki tylko za nią patrzył i rozmyślał, chciałby żeby ona nie była taka nieosiągalna. Tymczasem na paryskim lotnisku… - Nicolas, chodź tutaj! – Krzyczała matka 17-letniego chłopaka. Nick siedział na kanapie na lotnisku i myślał o spotkaniu z dawną przyjaciółką. - Już idę. – Powiedział i poszedł w stronę kobiety stojącej przy wyjściu z lotniska. - Znowu ją zobaczysz. Nie cieszysz się? – Spytała syna, gdy byli w taksówce. - Nie wiem. A co jeśli już mnie nie pamięta… - Dalszą część drogi jechali w milczeniu. „Dzisiaj przyjadą do Ciebie goście. Ugość ich i zaprowadź do pokoi gościnnych. Zostają na parę tygodni, albo dłużej. A. Cartin” - Przeczytała Elisa na kartce pozostawionej na stole w jej domu przez jej ojca. - Zawsze tak oficjalnie… - Mruknęła do siebie. – Trzeba będzie im zrobić jedzenie. Dziewczyna wzięła się za robienie kanapek z szynką i serem, zrobiła sobie kakao i usadawiając się wygodnie w fotelu, włączyła telewizję. Po jakoś 20 minutach spędzonych na marnowaniu czasu przy ekranie, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. - Proszę! –Krzyknęła i wyłączyła telewizję. Usłyszała jak dwie osoby wchodzą do domu. Wstała i poszła sprawdzić, jacy to równie nieważni, co ona goście przyjechali. - Dobry wieczór. – Powiedziała i dopiero po chwili spostrzegła czarnowłosego chłopaka i kobietę stojących przy drzwiach z walizkami. – Nick… - Powiedziała i zbiegła ze schodów. Rzuciła się na chłopaka i udusiłaby go, gdyby nie to, że obok była jeszcze rudowłosa ciotka dziewczyny. - Ciociu! Nick! Jak ja się cieszę, że was widzę!!!! – Niebieskooka, można powiedzieć, wariowała z radości. - Dobrze, już ok. Musimy sobie wszystko wytłumaczyć. - Powiedziała ciotka Elisy Dziewczyna się uspokoiła i zaprowadziła gości do kuchni. Cieszę się jak Elisa, gdy widze że ktoś to czyta i chce dostać żaby. Przykro mi, ale się skończyły. Zostały tylko pająki XDD Rozdział trzeci – Jak chcecie, to możecie wymyślać nazwy Cała trójka usiadła przy kuchennym stole. - Co was do mnie sprowadza? – Zapytała entuzjastycznie nastolatka. Przy kuzynie, nie musiała ukrywać emocji. - Zacznijmy od tego, gdzie jest twój tata? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem ciocia. Elis zszedł z twarzy uśmiech. - On mi nie potrzebny, a do was raczej też nie przyjedzie. Zresztą, nie widziałam go od… - Zaczęła wyliczać w myślach. – po nad 2 tygodni. Ciocia dziewczyny wyglądała na zdziwiona i zmartwioną. - Dziecko, to jak ty się utrzymujesz? – Zapytała ze smutkiem i troską w głosie. - Normalnie. Raz na tydzień, zostawia mi na stole w kuchni 150 zielonych, poza tym, jestem samowystarczalna. – Szatynka zauważył, że zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Wstała od stołu i powiedziała. - Tutaj są kanapki. – Pokazała na talerz leżący obok lodówki. – Ja muszę się wyspać, jutro mam szkołę. A cioci pokój to taki z szarymi drzwiami z białymi zdobieniami. – Spojrzała na czarnowłosego chłopaka siedzącego obok, chwyciła go za nadgarstek i szarpnęła tak, że wstał. – Ty idziesz ze mną. – Powiedziała zimno i pociągnęła go za sobą na pierwsze piętro domu. Z kopa otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. Był cały pomalowany na niebiesko z szarymi zdobieniami na ścianach. Po drzwiach można było poznać, ze już niepierwszy raz otwierała je w ten sposób. Puściła zielonookiego i usiadła na swoim ogromnym łóżku, jemu ręką pokazała, że ma usiąść na poduszkach przy oknie. - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – Spytała z chwilowym przejawem uczuć. Nicolas pokiwał twierdząco głową, ale się nie odezwał. – Może byś tak coś powiedział?! – Krzyknęła. – Już mnie nie lubisz. Zresztą, co ja się dziwię. – Fala emocji ustała. – Nawet nie wiem, jaki masz głos. Dźwięk sms-a doszedł ze sportowej torby Elisy. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po nią na nocny stolik i wyjęła biały ekran dotykowy. „Jutro Nicolas idzie z tobą do szkoły. Idź z nim do dyrektora i zapisz do swojej klasy.” Ona doskonale wiedziała, od kogo byłą wiadomość, chociaż dziś wyjątkowo, bez podpisu. Niebieskooka otworzyła telefon, wyjęła kartę sim i zamachnęła się. Kawałki szybki efektownie rozbiły się o ścianę i powpadały w puchaty dywan. Elisa ugięła nogi i schowała twarz w kolana. Mimowolnie poleciała jej jedna łza. Usłyszała jak materac pod kimś się ugina. Po chwili poczuła jak ktoś opatula ją jej puchatym szarym kocem. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na czarnowłosego opartego o ścianę, siedzącego na jej łóżku. - Zmieniłaś się. – W końcu usłyszała głos, o którym skrycie marzyła przez ostatnie 10 lat. - Ty też, jakbyś nie zauważył. – Odpowiedziała ironicznie i zaśmiała się. Czarnowłosy też się uśmiechnął. - Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. – Szatynka przysunęła się bliżej niego i również oparła się o ścianę. – Jestem adoptowany. Eli nie ukrywała zdziwienia na twarzy, ale szybko jej minęło. - Ja tam żyję sama, a tak naprawdę, to ojca (na początku miało być „pryka”) widuję tylko na zdjęciach sprzed 10 lat. Nie chciałam martwić cioci, ale nie wydziałam go na żywo od ponad 2 miesięcy. – Drugie zdanie wypowiedziała ściszonym głosem. - Współczuję Ci. Masz gorzej niż ja… Nie waż się mówić dlaczego, bo to będą twoje ostatnie słowa. – Powiedziała do chłopaka, całkiem poważnie. Zielonooki wybuchnął śmiechem. - Przez Ciebie poleciała mi pierwsza łza od 3 lat. Masz za karę ! – Rąbnęła go poduszką, z tym że tak mocno, że spadł z łóżka. Rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa na poduszki w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Po 30 minutach, Nico zaczął mocno przegrywać, więc zakończyli rozróbę, paktem pokojowym. Elisa ciężko dysząc, powiedziała do chłopaka. - Przekaż cioci, że przepraszam. Jej pokój jest na lewo od mojego, a twój naprzeciwko. - Tęskniłem za tobą. - Ja za tobą też. Przytuliła zielonookiego mocno, a następnie wygoniła z pokoju. No i miało być mega długie, a wyszło tylko takie XD Pisałam to 55 minut xd Kocham ten moment z telefonem. Przykro mi, ale wszystkie płazy i stawonogi się skończyły, więc komentujcie z litości XDDD O ! Hej ! Znalazłam pod łóżkiem kilka myszy, więc jest kolejne zwierzątko XDDDDD Rozdział czwarty Mała dziewczynka z długim brązowym warkoczem, biegała roześmiana po pięknym różanym ogrodzie. Kwiaty w wielu kolorach pięły się obok zadbanych ścieżek. Dziewczynka przystanęła. - Mari, gdzie jesteś?! – Krzyknęła. Zza rosłego drzewa wyszła granatowo włosa nastolatka i podeszła do małej Elis, wzięła ją za rękę. - Chodź ze mną. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna, na co niebieskooka kiwnęła głową. Marinette zaprowadziła dziewczynkę pod wielkie, pięknie zdobione drzwi, prawie całe zarośnięte pnączem. - Poczekaj tutaj. – Powiedziała fiołkowooka i zniknęła między krzewami. Eli po 10 minutach czekania na stojąco, usiadła i oparta o kamień zasnęła. Do Elisy podeszła blond włosa kobieta. Klęknęła przy dziecku i założyła mu na szyję rzemykowy naszyjnik z małą myszką. - Śpij spokojnie. – Pocałowała dziewczynkę w czoło. – Kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy. Kobiecie poleciała łza. Odeszła… - Głupi budzik. – Mruknęła Elisa. Był wtorek, 6:00. Wstała i usiadła na brzegu swojego łóżka. – A tak było ciepło pod tym kocem... Wstała z łóżka i poszła do garderoby połączonej łazienką. Przebrała się, umyła i usiadła do swojej białej toaletki, zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. Gdy skończyła, spostrzegła na stoliku czarną rzemykową bransoletkę z jakimś białym wisiorkiem. Wzięła ją. Ładne to. – Przyjrzała się wisiorkowi. – Serio? Mysz? Niech będzie. – Założyła bransoletkę na kostkę i wyszła z garderoby. Usłyszała, jakby coś za nią leciało. Obejrzała się. Za nią w powietrzu lewitowało szare stworzonko z ogonkiem, wąsami i mysimi uszami. - Czym jesteś? – Spytała obojętnie niebieskooka. - Jestem twoim kwami myszy, od teraz jesteś bohaterką chroniącą Paryż przed złem i bal, bla, bla. Ogółem, mam to gdzieś. – Odpowiedziało bezczelnie kwami. - Aha, fajnie. Właź.- Nakazała stworzeniu by wleciało do jej torby. - A jak nie mam ochoty? - To Cię tam siłą wcisnę i zamknę w najciaśniejszej kieszonce i już nigdy nie zobaczysz sera. Kwami już bez gadania wleciało do torby. Szatynka sprawdziła godzinę, 6:35, czas budzić Nico. Wyszła ze swojego pokoju i bez pukania wparowała do pokoju gościnnego. Odsłoniła okna. - Wstawaj ! – Powiedziała dość głośno, ale tak by nie obudzić cioci. Wielka góra z koca na łóżku, zaczęła się ruszać, aż wyłonił się z pod niej chłopak w piżamie. - Odczep się. Czego chcesz? – Zapytał zaspanym głosem. - Idziemy do szkoły. - Nie, ja zostają tutaj. – Schował łeb pod koc. - Nie ma tak dobrze, pocierpisz sobie ze mną w mojej klasie. - Jesteś rok młodsza. Nie bylibyśmy w tej samej klasie, a poza tym, nie jestem zapisany. – Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przetarł oczy. - Przeskoczyłam sobie drugą klasę, ja Cie zapiszę, a teraz się ubieraj. Wyszła z pokoju, zostawiają chłopaka by się przebrał. Eli zeszła do kuchni by zrobić sobie i Nicolasowi śniadanie. Usmażyła cztery jajka sadzone i już zaczęła jeść swoją porcję, kiedy doszedł do niej Nico. Gdy skończyli śniadanie, Elisa uznała, ze mogą sobie jeszcze chwilę tutaj posiedzieć. - Jak przeskoczyłaś klasę ? – Zaczął czarno włosy. - Wczoraj dyro powiedział, ze jestem na zbyt wysokim poziomie inteligencji, żebym uczyła się z tą drugo klasową hołotą. – Uśmiechnęła się. - Jak ty chcesz mnie zapisać ? - Normalnie. Siebie zapisywałam, to Ciebie też się da. 0 mnie potrzebny jest tam jakiś podpis rodzica, opiekuna ? - Moja mama podobno była przyjaciółką dyrektora, a poza tym, nie chcą przez jakąś swoją gafę stracić takiego wybitnego umysłu jak mój. – Zażartowała dziewczyna. Zielone oczy zamrugały z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Szatynka wstała od stołu i poszła ubrać buty. - No chodź ty ! – Krzyknęła, gdy chłopak nie przychodził przez 5 minut. - Idę ! – Usłyszała, po chwili Nicolas zakładał swoje tenisówki. – Napisałem mamie kartkę, ze idziemy do szkoły. Po chwili byli już na drodze do szkoły. - Miałeś w Polsce dziewczynę ? – Zapytała niebieskooka i spojrzała na towarzysza, on się zarymieniłi speszył. - N-n-nie. Czemu pytasz ? - Tak sobie. Ja nie miałam chłopaka. Tylko kilku posłałam do szpitala. Zielone oczy popatrzyły na nią z lekkim przerażeniem. - Nie żartuję, ale spokojnie. Ich nie lubiłam, a Ciebie lubię. – Na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawił się kolejny rumieniec i lekki uśmiech. Rozdział 5 (cały) - Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze. - Witaj Eliso, co Cię do mnie sprowadza ? Dziewczyna rozsiadła się na krześle przed biurkiem mężczyzny, a Nicolasowi nakazała usiąść obok. - Chcę zapisać kuzyna do mojej klasy. Dyro trochę się zdziwiłam, ale szybko odpowiedział. - Dobrze, podaj jego dane. - Nicolas Jones, 16 lat, obecnie mieszka w Paryżu, ale ostatnie 10 lat mieszkał w Polsce, ma piątki z kilku przedmiotów. - Mogę go zapisać, ale pierwsza jedynka i wylatuje. - Ok, do widzenia. Dwójka nastolatków wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora i ruszyła do Sali 61. - Nieźle Ci poszło. – Pochwalił dziewczynę czarnowłosy. - To nic, ale zmieniając temat, masz z czegoś szóstkę ? - Z matmy, fizyki, biologii, polskiego i francuskiego. A ty ? - Ze wszystkiego. - Bo Ci uwierzę. – Powiedział z sarkazmem chłopak. - Ale ja mówię na serio, w domu pokarzę Ci moje świadectwa. – Stanęli przed drzwiami do Sali. – Uważaj na Joey’a, to palant. Szatynka zapukała i weszła do klasy, a zielonooki za nią. Podeszła do nauczycielki i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Kobieta tylko pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Oboje usiedli w ostatniej ławce z prawej strony sali. Zaczęła się lekcja, ale przerwało ją kolejne spóźnienie Joey’a. - Dzieciaku, może byś tak nie spóźniał się od pierwszego dnia szkoły ?! – Powiedziała wychowawczyni z pretensją, na co blondyn mruknął ciche przepraszam i usiadł w ławce. Miał spuchnięte oko… - Co Ci się stało? – Zapytała troszkę łagodniej pani. Chłopak jednak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko schylił głowę. Kobieta spojrzała na Elisę. - Ale to nie ja! Zresztą, mam wiarygodnego świadka. – Powiedziała szybko nastolatka, jakby wiedziała, o co chodzi kobiecie. Zaczął się kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Blondyn z podbitym okiem przechadzał sie zamyślony korytarzem szkolnym. Rozmyślał o pięknych niebiesko - zielono - szarych oczach dziewczyny z ostatniej ławki. Kim był ten gość z nią? Doszedł do szafki i do wniosku, ze zdobędzie serce szatynki, niezależnie ile będzie musiał dostać od niej z półobrotu. Prędzej czy później. Ciemne włosy powiewały swobodnie na wietrze. Niebieskie oczy spoglądały w dal, nic do nich teraz nie docierało. Może z wyjątkiem myśli, które kłębiły się w głowie dziewczyny. Mimowolnie poleciała jej jedna łza, pusta kropelka. Nic nie znaczyła. Po takiej kryształowej kropli nikt nie potrafiłby ocenić czy nastolatka jest smutna czy wzruszona, a może płacze z radości. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, wszystkie głębiły się w środku. - Nienawidzę tracić przytomności. – Powiedziała do siebie nic nie znaczącym tonem, bez uczuć. Po chwili leżała nieprzytomna na marmurowym balkonie. Jej blada twarz połyskiwała chwilami w świetle zachodzącego słońca. - @#$%^& ! – (tak będzie wyglądać część wulgaryzmów) Mruknęła do siebie kolorowo oka. Była prawie skamieniała z zimna, ale nie chciało jej się wstawać. Piżama z krótkimi spodenkami prawie nic nie dała. Spojrzała na wschód, a potem na zegarek, szósta rano. Wstała powoli, ale poczuła, że jest jej słabo, więc chwyciła się szybko kamiennej poręczy małego tarasu. Chwytając się po kolei każdego mebla, doszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i wyszła na korytach. Oparta o ścianę zapukała do pokoju naprzeciwko. – Chodź tutaj śpiochu. – Powiedziała głośnym szeptem, po chwili usłyszała w odpowiedzi jęk zmęczenia i odgłos jaki wydają sprężyny w materacu. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyłoniła się z nich zaspana głowa z czarnymi włosami na twarzy. - O co chodzi Ci o tej porze ? – Zapytał zaspanym tonem i z pretensją chłopak. - O nic, ale wcześnie się obudziłam więc… - Nie dokończyła, bo chłopak przerwał jej. - Dlaczego jesteś taka blada ? – Dotknął dłonią jej czoła, a po chwili odskoczył z przestrachem. – Jesteś lodowata ! Jak ty w ogóle stoisz na nogach ?! – Elisa, jeszcze przed chwilą z niewinnym uśmiechem wymalowanym na prawie białej twarzy, teraz z ponurą miną. - Serio, znowu ? – Zapytała samą siebie z sarkazmem, po czym znów straciła przytomność. Nicolas nie zdążył jednak jej złapać i dziewczyna wylądowała na podłodze. Zielonooki patrzył chwilę na leżąca postać przed nim. Dopiero po chwili, gdy ochłonął, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju. Położył ją na jej łóżku i przykrył puszystym kocem. Spojrzał na otwarte drzwi balkonowe, podszedł do nich i je zamknął. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł przeszywające go zimno z zewnątrz. Na balustradzie stała szklanka z mlekiem. Właściwie to już nie było mleko, tylko lód mleczny bez patyka. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że skoro jego przyjaciółka przed tym jak straciła przytomność powiedziała, że to już drugi raz, to mogła zemdleć na balkonie. Podszedł do łóżka, usiadł obok El i położył się na drugiej połowie łóżka, po chwili przykrył się drugim kocem, zasnął. Rozdział 6 Ósma rano. Kolorowe oczy powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Rozejrzały się po pokoju, ale nikogo nie spostrzegły. Obok niej nikogo nie było. Nastolatka zaczęła przypominać sobie, co się stało.] - @#$%^&*… - Warknęła. – Znowu straciłam przytomność. Mori ! – Zawołała swoje kwami i oparła na łokciach. - Co chcesz ? – Zapytało obojętnie stworzonko. - Czy to, ze straciłam przytomność może mieć jakiś związek z miraculum ? - Nie wiem. – Mori odrobinę się przejęło. – Słyszałam (tak, wiem. Zrobię z tego gryzonia rozwydrzoną dziewczynkę XD), że kiedyś, gdy posiadacz miraculum nie używał go przez dłuższy czas, a nadal nosił biżuterię, tracił świadomość. - Czyli, albo zdejmuję rzemyka, albo przemiana ? Kwami w odpowiedzi pokiwało twierdząco głową. - Co muszę powiedzieć, żeby się przemienić ? - Cokolwiek związanego z myszą. - Mori, skub sera ! - Serio ? – Zdążyła powiedzieć Mori, zanim wessało ją do bransoletki. - Cicho siedź. – Nakazała kwami dziewczyna, spojrzała po sobie. - Kozaki, spodenki i… golf ? Ujdzie. – Powiedziała do siebie. „Nie mogłaś się trochę wysilić z tą przemianą ?” - Nie, nie mogłam. – Odpowiedziała głosowi z jej głowy. „Wyskocz przez balkon.” - Co ?! - „@#$%&. Przez balkon, ale już !” - Ok, ok. Jeśli będę mieć ten głos w głowie zawsze podczas przemiany, to mi chyba odbije, pomyślała. Elis podbiegła do szklanych drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz i otworzyła je. Nagle zrozumiała, że wcale nie czuje się już słabo. Wskoczyła na balustradę, miała wrażenie, że jest lekka jak piórko i bardziej wygimnastykowana. - Co mi tam. – Skoczyła ma drzewo oddalone od jej domu o dobre 5-6 metrów. Usiadła na samu czubku i spojrzała w dal, w stronę centrum miasta. - Szkoła!! – Krzyknęła ciemnowłosa naprawdę głośno, gdy zorientowała się, że dzisiaj nie ma weekendu i czym prędzej wskoczyła z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Zaczęła przebierać w swoich rzeczach i szybko wyjęła to co chciała dziś ubrać. Pędem się odmieniła i pobiegła do łazienki. Po dokładnie 43 sekundach zbiegała po schodach swojej rezydencji, wciskając do swojej torby podręczniki, Mori i chwytając w locie jakąś kanapkę leżącą w kuchni na talerzu z wczoraj. (pomidorowa z rosołu z wczoraj…) - O co Ci chodzi ?! – Usłyszała zduszony (a raczej przygnieciony xd) głos dochodzący z torby. - Frekwencja, moja frekwencja… - Powtarzała całą drogę do szkoły, jaką przebyła w biegu. Puk, puk. Weszła do Sali po cichu pukając i mówiąc dzień dobry usiadła w swojej ławce. - Czemu się spóźniłaś ? – Zapytała obojętnie nauczycielka. - Źle się rano czuła, ale już ok. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem (mam pisać kolorowo oka czy morsko oka ?) szatynka, po czym zaczęła się lekcja. - Co ty tu do hol*ry robisz ?! – Krzyczał czarnowłosy, a słowa te były skierowane do Elisy. - Dobrze się czuje, poza tym straciłabym 100% frekwencję. – Odpowiadała jakby nic się nigdy nie stało. - Nadal jesteś blada! Powinnaś leżeć w ciepłym łóżku w domu. – Mówił już trochę bardziej normalnym tonem. - Ale ja miałam tylko chwilowa zapaść i już jest dobrze, to trwa 30 minut i przechodzi. A ja on zerówki mam wzorową frekwencję, więc nie mogłabym opuścić jednego dnia, przez to, że ty się o mnie tak bardzo troszczysz! Cześć! – Odeszła korytarzem, zostawiając zielonookiego z bananem na twarzy. Ona już była w kolejnym korytarzu przy swojej szafce, kiedy podszedł do niej chłopak o białych włosach. - Witaj piękna. – Powiedział do szatynki zalotnie. - Witaj brzydki. – Odpowiedziała sarkastycznie, po czym dodała. – Nawet nie próbuj, mam doświadczenie z takimi jak ty. – Już odchodziła, ale chłopak nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo, szedł obok niej. - Jak się nazywasz ? – Zapytał po chwili. Elisa odpowiedział mu morderczym spojrzeniem i rzekła. - Twój największy koszmar, jak się nie odczepisz. - Ja jestem Eric (czyt;Erik), miło panienkę poznać. – Powiedział uprzejmie, ale dziewczyna już się ulotniła. Eli szła chodnikiem w stronę swojego domu. Przed drzwiami zobaczyła chłopaka, na oko rok starszego od niej. Nastolatek miał ciemno brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. - Kogo znowu niesie ? – Zapytała samą siebie z lekkim znudzeniem. Podeszła do bruneta. – Kto ty jesteś i czego chcesz ? – Zapytała zimno. - Jestem Jake (czyt;Dżejk/Genowefa), jestem nowy w twojej szkole, dyrektor powiedział, że skoro nie ma Cię w szkole, to pewnie już wróciłaś do domu. – Wytłumaczył chłopak. - No i ? Co mnie ma interesować, jak masz na imię i czy będę Cię widywać na korytarzu ? – Zadała kolejne pytanie z kpiną, nadal stali przed drzwiami. - Ma Cię to obchodzić, dlatego, ponieważ dyrektor tak chce. Masz mnie jutro oprowadzić po szkole i po Paryżu razem z moimi przyjaciółmi. Nastolatka odczuła ogromna chęć rozwalenia czegoś. Wzięła szklaną butelkę z sokiem pomarańczowym, otworzyła i na jednym wdechu wypiła zawartość. Zakręciła butelkę, zamachnęła się i rzuciła tak mocno, że szklane opakowanie rozbiło się o ścianę rezydencji. Spojrzała na twarz nastolatka. - Ile was będzie ? – Zapytała spokojnie, Joey był odrobinę przerażony, ale odpowiedział normalnym tonem. - Ja, Eric, Evelin (to być dziewczyna XD) i jej brat. - To będzie jeszcze Nicolas. – Dopowiedziała Elisa. - Kto to ? - A czy ja Cię pytałam co to za jedni ? Eric musi iść ? – Pierwsze zdanie wypowiedziała sarkastycznie, ale drugie już z lekkim błaganiem w głosie. - Już coś wywinął… - Powiedział, jakby to była normalka. - Do jutra uświadom mu, że zarywanie do mnie kończy się szpitalem. - Ok, to ja idę. – Rzekł brunet i zszedł po schodach. Zapewne zobaczył Nicka zbliżającego się do płotu. Szybko się ulotnił. Rozdział 7 Ciemnowłosa nastolatka leżała odkryta na łóżku w letniej piżamie. Co jakiś czas drżała z zimna jakie ją przeszywało. Nie spała, z otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w sufit. Mori już dawno spała, ponieważ dziewczyna wypchała ją słonecznikiem, co powoduje u kwami bardzo głęboki sen. Nic nie robiła, tylko leżała. Leżała, nie myślała, bardzo rzadko oddychała, nie ruszała się. Wyglądała jak nieżywa z otwartymi oczami. Blada i pusta. Ale to tylko pozory. W środku miała burzę. Walczyły w niej myśli o wszystkim. O ojcu, szkole, Nicku, przyjaźni z kimkolwiek, bólu spowodowanym stratą mamy, cioci Anastazji, nowych znajomych… Rozrywało ją od środka. Można powiedzieć, ze jej ciało już przeszło w stan uśpienia, ale umysł nadal pracował. Na zbyt wielkich obrotach… Czasem tak miała. Zwykle zostawały jej zamknięte oczy, ale tym razem powstrzymała powieki przed pójściem w dół. Właściwie nie wiedziała, dlaczego. W pewnej chwili jej umysł zaczął powoli zasypiać tak jak ciało. Jedna myśl przejęła władze nad pozostałymi. Czemu on…? – Zdążyła pomyśleć, zanim obrazek sprzed jej oczu przeszedł na dalszy plan. - Moja głowa… - Jęknęła Elisa chwytając się automatycznie za głowę. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że słońce dopiero świta, wyszła z pokoju i poszła na dół. Weszła do kuchni, spostrzegła swoją ciotkę siedzącą przy stoliku i pijącą poranną kawę. – Witaj ciociu. – Przywitała się Eli z lekkim uśmiechem, przecierając ręką zaspane oko. - Witaj kochanie, masz chwilkę ? – Zapytała ją miło, ale bardzo poważnie kobieta. - Oczywiście. – Trochę zdziwiona morsko oka usiadła do stolika naprzeciwko swojej cioci. - Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. Nicolas powiedział Ci, ze był adoptowany… - Tak. - Przerwała jej nastolatka. – Powiedział, że był adoptowany przez Ciebie i wujka. Coś nie tak ? - Chodzi o to, że tak, on był adoptowany, ale inaczej… - Ale jak inaczej ? – Znów przerwała jej szatynka, zaczynała się denerwować. - On był nam już przed adopcją naprawdę bliski. Zresztą, tobie też… - Do rzeczy. - On jest twoim bratem. – Powiedziała szybko, ale dało się wyczuć emocje jakie nią w tym zdaniu targały. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Brat ? Teraz ? Ale on nie jest dla niej jak brat. Jest dla niej… Kimś więcej… Nie wie co do niego czuje, ale to bardzo silne uczucie. Czemu to tak boli ? – Pomyślała. - J-jak… ? – Zapytała łamiącym się głosem usiłując stłumić emocje w środku. Tak jak wczoraj. - Gdym mieliście po 5 lat, twoja matka miała coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. Nie wiem do teraz co to było, ale było naprawdę wielkiej wagi, skoro posunęła się do czegoś takiego. Byliście bliźniakami dwujajowymi, dlatego nie jesteście do siebie prawie wcale podobni. - Prawie ? - Nie zauważyłaś znamienia ( w kształcie krewetki XD żartuję) na nadgarstku ? - Zauważyłam, ale czy… Nick też takie ma ? - Tak, może kiedyś Ci pokaże. Wracając do głównego tematu naszej rozmowy. Wasza mama wymyśliła, że Ciebie zostawi z ojcem, a Nicolas zamieszka ze mną i twoim wujem w Polsce. Sprzeciwiałam się temu, ale ona wygrała. Powiedziała, że sprawi, że nie będziesz pamiętać wszystkiego, co przeżyłaś z bratem. Z nim było trochę trudniej, ale twoje mama jemu również wymazała wspomnienia. – Zrobiła przerwę. – Wiem, ze Cie to boli, ale na razie nie możesz mu o tym powiedzieć. - Dobrze, musze iść. Kolorowooka wyszła szybkim krokiem z kuchni i szła strasznie szybko przez korytarz, w którym minęła czarnowłosego. On uśmiechnął się na jej widok. - Cześć, jak się spało ? – Zapytał szczęśliwy i najwyraźniej wyspany. Elisa nic nie odpowiedziała. Jej szkliste oczy upuściły jedną smutną łzę. Weszła do swojego pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Rzuciła się na łózko i dała upust swoim emocjom. Łzy popłynęły jej za wszystkie czasy, ale przynajmniej więcej nie będzie płakać prze najbliższe 10 lat. Tak przynajmniej wtedy myślała. - Co jej się stało ?! – Pytał bardzo zdenerwowany zielonooki swojej przybranej matki. - Możesz ją przecież zapytać. – Odpowiedziała mu lekko łamiącym się głosem, w którym było dużo smutku. Chłopak jak torpeda wybiegł z kuchni i poleciał korytarzem. Nie pukając do drzwi, wszedł do pokoju Elisy. Gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna leży na łóżku i zasłania sobie oczy dłońmi, zrozumiał, że płacze. Usiadł obok niej, pociągnął ją za dłoń, tak, że usiadła i mocno ją przytulił. Szatynka nie broniła się, potrzebowała teraz żeby ktoś z nią był, a już tym bardziej żeby to był właśnie Nicolas. Wtuliła się w swojego, cóż… brata. Rozdział 8 Po parunastu minutach trzymania kurczowo koszuli się w chłopaka, czarnowłosy odsunął się od niej. - Co się stało ? – Zapytał łagodnym i przepełnionym troską głosem. - Ja… ja nie mogę Ci powiedzieć. – Powiedziała tonem w którym był smutek i zdołowanie. - Moja mama coś Ci nagadała ? Powiedz. – Spojrzał jej w oczy. – Proszę… - Jaaa…. - Uśmiechnij się, chociaż. – Obdarzył dziewczynę miłym uśmiechem, na co ona powtórzyła gest. Zgarnął pasemko spadające jej na twarz, poczym dodał szeptem. – Uśmiech to połowa pocałunku. Elis zaczerwieniła się lekko i otworzyła szeroko oczy. - C-c-co ty… - Chłopak położył jej palec na ustach. - Jeśli tego nie chcesz, nie zrobię tego. - Nastolatka nadal była zszokowana obrotem akcji. Zielonooki chłopak i ciemnowłosa dziewczyna szli obok siebie w ciszy, kierując się do szkoły. Kolorowo oka była już znudzona ciszą, więc zaczęła dziwnie nieśmiałą rozmowę. - Dzisiaj będę oprowadzać tych nowych po mieście i szkole…Chciałbyś iść zemną ? - Mhym – Przytaknął – Kto dokładnie ? – Zapytał prawie obojętnie. - Eric, Jake, Evelin i jej brat. No i ja i … ty… - Podoba ci się któryś z nich ? – Zapytał znienacka, na co Eli znów poczerwieniał na twarzy. - N-n-nie… - A… Brunet i białowłosy chłopak stali w praktycznie pustym korytarzu. Rozmawiali. - Ale ona nie jest jak inne dziewczyny. – Tłumaczył Eric. - Wiem. Jest bardziej agresywna i, twoim zdaniem, ładniejsza. – Mówił spokojnie i z lekką kpiną Jake. Ta dwójka czekała na swoich przyjaciół i dziewczynę, która miała być ich przewodniczką. Do nastolatków podszedł Joey. - Czekacie może na kogoś ? – Zapytał, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. - A ty to kto ? – Odpowiedział pytaniem brunet. - Joey. Podobno taka jedna was dzisiaj oprowadza. - Co Ci do tego ? – Zapytał lekko podenerwowany Eric. - Bo wiecie… Jesteśmy razem. – Rzekł z uśmieszkiem. - Co ty wygadujesz ?!! – Elisa wrzasnęła na blondyna, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ponieważ zbyt wcześnie go rąbnęła. Chłopak na klęczkach opierał się o szafki trzymając się za bolący kark, rozmasowywał go. - Co. Ty. Wyrabiasz. – Wydukał Nicolas, który stał za nią i nie zdążył jej przytrzymać. - Ten idiota na zbyt dużo sobie pozwala! – Powiedziała dosyć głośno. - Ty też ! Opanuj się. – Czarnowłosy spojrzał w stronę czekającej na nich dwójki. Niebieskooki miał wybałuszone gały, a Jake stał z normalną miną obok niego. - Wy jesteście Ci nowi ? – Zapytał zielonooki. - Tak. To Eric, a ja jestem Jake. – Podali sobie dłonie w geście przywitania. - A ty to ? – Eric dociekliwie wpatrywał się w czarnowłosego. - Jej kurator. – Wskazał na przyjaciółkę, na co ona przeszyła go wzrokiem. - Idziemy, czy nie ? –Zapytała już lekko znudzona szatynka, ale po chwili zrozumiała, ze coś przeczyła.- Aaa, no tak. Jeszcze dwójka. - Powiedziała już bardziej do siebie. Zza rogu korytarza wyszła niewysoka dziewczyna. Miała brązowo-czerwone włosy do ramion i szare oczy. Ubrana była w ciemnoszarą sukienkę przed kolana i z krótkimi rękawami. Za nią w korytarz wszedł wyższy od niej co najmniej o głowę nastolatek. Miał kręcone ciemny blond włosy i szare oczy. Najwyraźniej byli to Evelin i jej brat. Chłopak, gdy spostrzegł swoich kolegów, pokiwał do nich na przywitanie. Po chwili cała szóstka i jeden półgłówek byli obok siebie. - Ja jestem Elisa, to jest Nickolas, – Wskazała na zielonookiego. – a to takie cos co się przypałętało. – Tutaj wskazała na Joeya. Blondyn nie trzymała się już za kark, ale stał obok pozostałych. - Tera wy się przedstawiacie. - Eric, Luck, Evelin, a ja jestem Jake. – Brunet przy każdym imieniu wskazywał na jedną z osób stojących przy szafkach. Nikt nic już nie powiedział. Gdy Elis odwróciła się do wyjścia, wszyscy za nią poszli. Jest i to nawt dość szybko :) Na moje tablicy stworzyłam wątka w którym wiadomo o czym informuję, więc zaopserwój, jeśli chcesz oczywiście XD Nowe rozdziały bedą co 2-3 dni się pojawiać, bo najpierw pisze to w zeszycie potem przepisuję na kompa a pitem to wstawiam na wikię, więc. Co myślisz o tym opowiadaniu ? Co myślisz o tym opowiadaniu ? Kocham to Super Fajne Ujdzie w tłumie Tragedia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:FF-zawieszone